Placeres Prohibidos
by darthmocy
Summary: Rido Kuran un exitoso empresario que tiene todo lo que un vampiro puede desear, junto con una vida ordenada y salvaje a su antojo , toma lo que quiere y como quiere y deshace de la misma manera rápida y sin remordimientos hasta que llega a su vida un joven asistente que hará estragos en su vida pareja Orez: personaje utilizado como el papa de lo gemelos kiryuu en eclipse de amor
1. lo que cuenta el escritorio

QUE TENDRAN LOS ASCENSORES

¿QUE TENDRAN LOS ASCENSORES?

Orez regreso de sus vacaciones totalmente repuesto y además estaba feliz ya casi era su hora de salida y su jefe no había llegado , sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo pero por ahora no estaba en un estado ideal para verlo desde que lo habían hecho en su oficina y lo había mordido estaba, hum … como decirlo…. muy sensible, todo era más nítido , más claro , más perfecto ….estaba como el cuento de la caperuza podía oler mejor, ver mejor y saborear mejor o si saborear mejor, sobre todo recordaba el sabor de la sangre de su jefe y se le hacía agua la boca

Camino con sus cosas en mano por un vaso con agua a la repartidor que estaba en el pasillo porque café no volvería a tomarlo, sonrió para si cuando un inconfundible aroma llego a sus fosas nasales "rido" dijo en su mente y antes de poderse girar tenia al susodicho a su espalda, podía sentir el calor de ese maravilloso cuerpo cerca del suyo.

\- ¿ Así que te vas sin saludar , O R E Z? – pregunto el mayor cerca de su oído causándole calos fríos al peli plata –

\- Si …. No lo siento buenas noches jefe – saludo girándose para enfrentarlo –

Apenas se había girado cuando el mayor lo tomo por la barbilla plantándole y beso, invadió su boca y saboreo cada parte de ella hasta dejarlo sin aire

\- Jefe – logro expresar Orez con un jadeo – me tengo que ir … buenas noches – susurro y salió casi corriendo rumbo a los ascensores

Maldita sea se dijo el menor mentalmente, necesitaba salir de ahí por kami su cuerpo había reaccionado, no era posible que estuviera excitado con solo un beso, bueno besa bastante bien pero sería vergonzoso que se diera cuenta, diablos el ascensor no llegaba y sabía que Rido estaba a su espalda, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y entro rápidamente buscando el panel de control cuando la puerta se cerró y ¡oh¡ sorpresa, era el ascensor privado y no se detendría hasta el estacionamiento.

Genial solo eso le faltaba , dio un hondo respiro y se concentro en el techo del elevador, vaya era interesante el acero inoxidable brillaba como espejo y se podía ver a la perfección el cabello castaño obscuro de su jefe , su blanca y pálida piel y esa boca , su deliciosa boca que besaba tan maravillosamente …. Que demonios estaba pensando, suspiro pesadamente

\- Vaya pensé que ya no regresarías a trabajar que habías huido – sonrió acercándose al menor –

\- No… solo tome mis vacaciones – susurro el peli plata todo sonrojado al recordar lo sucedido en la oficina mientras trataba de alejarse y acabo en una de las esquinas del elevador -

\- Pensé que habías huido – gruño sensualmente por lo bajo pasando un dedo desde su barbilla hasta sus labios –

\- No … - expreso sin habla viendo el movimiento de la boca de su jefe al hablar, esa sensual boca que solo hace unos minutos lo había besado – yo no …. No haría eso – aseguro evitando pasar su lengua por el dedo de Rido –

\- Es bueno saberlo sabes que hueles delicioso cuando te excitas – indico el castaño haciendo aún más notorio el sonrojo del menor – recuerdo que te gusta que te toque aquí – le recordó pasando sus largas uñas por encima de la camisa y rasgándola a la altura del rosado pezón derecho y dándole un toque casi imperceptible – vez ya está duro – sonrío y acerco su boca para saborearlo – delicioso – expreso sobre la húmeda piel mientras Orez intento alejarlo –

Rido se alejó le quito la corbata y atrapo sus manos, rápidamente las paso a su espalda y se las amarro a la barra de seguridad del ascensor mientras metía una mano libre a su pantalón

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – pregunto mostrándole un pequeño vibrador a lo que Orez asintió fuertemente – que bueno que lo sepas – sonrió

En segundos Rido había literalmente hecho girones la camisa de Orez dejando su pecho descubierto, prendió el peque aparato y lo puso en el pezón izquierdo masajeándolo mientras el saboreaba el otro con su lengua, saboreaba, succionaba

Orez trataba de no gemir pero era tan delicioso y aún más cuando rido invirtió lo que hacia

\- Rido-sama – gimió – por, por …. favor – suplico tratando de frotar su hombría con la del mayor – por kami - instintivamente levanto su pecho por más atención, sentía que terminaría cuando rido puso el vibrador sobre su hombría y sin más con un pequeño grito dio rienda suelta a su orgasmo – haaaaaaaaaaaaaa – jadeo por aire

El peli palta jadeaba tratando de recuperarse cuando cayó de rodillas ya no tenía el soporte de la barra de seguridad pero seguía teniendo las manos atadas a la espalda

\- Abre la boca - pidió el mayor mientras se escuchaba el ruido del cierre –

Orez elevo la vista y vio la enorme hombría de su jefe y sin más obedeció, nunca había dado una mamada. ¿pero que estaba haciendo? simplemente abrió la boca lo más que pudo mientras rido metía su duro miembro dentro su boca

\- Usa tu lengua Orez – pidió el mayor con un sensual gruñido – si así….. sigue así – exigió tomándolo por el cabello y marcarle el ritmo que pronto igualo con sus caderas

El peli plata trataba de seguir el ritmo sintiendo arcadas, no por asco si no porque el miembro de su jefe le llegaba hasta la garganta pronto sintió como Rido tensaba sus manos sobre su cabello y sabía que terminaría en cualquier momento, se esforzó por darle placer y en segundos sintió esa cálida esencia resbalar por su garganta y trato de tragar todo sin desperdiciar nada

Rido saco su miembro y se recargo en la fría pared metálica respirando agitadamente , maldita sea era una de las mejores mamadas que le habían dado , abrió los ojos y vio al menor recargado en la pared jalando aire , se hinco le tomo el rostro y le dio una sutil caricia que provoco una brillante y sincera sonrisa , le desato las manos tomando sus muñecas lastimadas y las beso cariñosamente hasta que noto lo que hacía , las soltó levantándose y poniendo en marcha el ascensor, una vez en el sótano le tendió la mano a Orez para que se levantara , le puso su saco encima y salió sin decir ni una palabra y sin voltear hasta la limusina

Mientras caminaba por el obscuro lugar se pregunto … ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿desde cuando era amable o cariñoso?, por los mil infiernos, esto se le estaba saliendo de control, ese estúpido secretario le había movido todo su mundo, pero es que era tan sensual, un sumiso en toda la extensión de la palabra , maldita sea volvió gruñir sumiso ¿desde cuando? y de un golpe abollo el cofre del vaiper al lado de la limusina

 _mocy_


	2. ¿que tendrán los ascensores?

QUE TENDRAN LOS ASCENSORES

¿QUE TENDRAN LOS ASCENSORES?

Orez regreso de sus vacaciones totalmente repuesto y además estaba feliz ya casi era su hora de salida y su jefe no había llegado , sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo pero por ahora no estaba en un estado ideal para verlo desde que lo habían hecho en su oficina y lo había mordido estaba, hum … como decirlo…. muy sensible, todo era más nítido , más claro , más perfecto ….estaba como el cuento de la caperuza podía oler mejor, ver mejor y saborear mejor o si saborear mejor, sobre todo recordaba el sabor de la sangre de su jefe y se le hacía agua la boca

Camino con sus cosas en mano por un vaso con agua a la repartidor que estaba en el pasillo porque café no volvería a tomarlo, sonrió para si cuando un inconfundible aroma llego a sus fosas nasales "rido" dijo en su mente y antes de poderse girar tenia al susodicho a su espalda, podía sentir el calor de ese maravilloso cuerpo cerca del suyo.

\- ¿ Así que te vas sin saludar , O R E Z? – pregunto el mayor cerca de su oído causándole calos fríos al peli plata –

\- Si …. No lo siento buenas noches jefe – saludo girándose para enfrentarlo –

Apenas se había girado cuando el mayor lo tomo por la barbilla plantándole y beso, invadió su boca y saboreo cada parte de ella hasta dejarlo sin aire

\- Jefe – logro expresar Orez con un jadeo – me tengo que ir … buenas noches – susurro y salió casi corriendo rumbo a los ascensores

Maldita sea se dijo el menor mentalmente, necesitaba salir de ahí por kami su cuerpo había reaccionado, no era posible que estuviera excitado con solo un beso, bueno besa bastante bien pero sería vergonzoso que se diera cuenta, diablos el ascensor no llegaba y sabía que Rido estaba a su espalda, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y entro rápidamente buscando el panel de control cuando la puerta se cerró y ¡oh¡ sorpresa, era el ascensor privado y no se detendría hasta el estacionamiento.

Genial solo eso le faltaba , dio un hondo respiro y se concentro en el techo del elevador, vaya era interesante el acero inoxidable brillaba como espejo y se podía ver a la perfección el cabello castaño obscuro de su jefe , su blanca y pálida piel y esa boca , su deliciosa boca que besaba tan maravillosamente …. Que demonios estaba pensando, suspiro pesadamente

\- Vaya pensé que ya no regresarías a trabajar que habías huido – sonrió acercándose al menor –

\- No… solo tome mis vacaciones – susurro el peli plata todo sonrojado al recordar lo sucedido en la oficina mientras trataba de alejarse y acabo en una de las esquinas del elevador -

\- Pensé que habías huido – gruño sensualmente por lo bajo pasando un dedo desde su barbilla hasta sus labios –

\- No … - expreso sin habla viendo el movimiento de la boca de su jefe al hablar, esa sensual boca que solo hace unos minutos lo había besado – yo no …. No haría eso – aseguro evitando pasar su lengua por el dedo de Rido –

\- Es bueno saberlo sabes que hueles delicioso cuando te excitas – indico el castaño haciendo aún más notorio el sonrojo del menor – recuerdo que te gusta que te toque aquí – le recordó pasando sus largas uñas por encima de la camisa y rasgándola a la altura del rosado pezón derecho y dándole un toque casi imperceptible – vez ya está duro – sonrío y acerco su boca para saborearlo – delicioso – expreso sobre la húmeda piel mientras Orez intento alejarlo –

Rido se alejó le quito la corbata y atrapo sus manos, rápidamente las paso a su espalda y se las amarro a la barra de seguridad del ascensor mientras metía una mano libre a su pantalón

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – pregunto mostrándole un pequeño vibrador a lo que Orez asintió fuertemente – que bueno que lo sepas – sonrió

En segundos Rido había literalmente hecho girones la camisa de Orez dejando su pecho descubierto, prendió el peque aparato y lo puso en el pezón izquierdo masajeándolo mientras el saboreaba el otro con su lengua, saboreaba, succionaba

Orez trataba de no gemir pero era tan delicioso y aún más cuando rido invirtió lo que hacia

\- Rido-sama – gimió – por, por …. favor – suplico tratando de frotar su hombría con la del mayor – por kami - instintivamente levanto su pecho por más atención, sentía que terminaría cuando rido puso el vibrador sobre su hombría y sin más con un pequeño grito dio rienda suelta a su orgasmo – haaaaaaaaaaaaaa – jadeo por aire

El peli palta jadeaba tratando de recuperarse cuando cayó de rodillas ya no tenía el soporte de la barra de seguridad pero seguía teniendo las manos atadas a la espalda

\- Abre la boca - pidió el mayor mientras se escuchaba el ruido del cierre –

Orez elevo la vista y vio la enorme hombría de su jefe y sin más obedeció, nunca había dado una mamada. ¿pero que estaba haciendo? simplemente abrió la boca lo más que pudo mientras rido metía su duro miembro dentro su boca

\- Usa tu lengua Orez – pidió el mayor con un sensual gruñido – si así….. sigue así – exigió tomándolo por el cabello y marcarle el ritmo que pronto igualo con sus caderas

El peli plata trataba de seguir el ritmo sintiendo arcadas, no por asco si no porque el miembro de su jefe le llegaba hasta la garganta pronto sintió como Rido tensaba sus manos sobre su cabello y sabía que terminaría en cualquier momento, se esforzó por darle placer y en segundos sintió esa cálida esencia resbalar por su garganta y trato de tragar todo sin desperdiciar nada

Rido saco su miembro y se recargo en la fría pared metálica respirando agitadamente , maldita sea era una de las mejores mamadas que le habían dado , abrió los ojos y vio al menor recargado en la pared jalando aire , se hinco le tomo el rostro y le dio una sutil caricia que provoco una brillante y sincera sonrisa , le desato las manos tomando sus muñecas lastimadas y las beso cariñosamente hasta que noto lo que hacía , las soltó levantándose y poniendo en marcha el ascensor, una vez en el sótano le tendió la mano a Orez para que se levantara , le puso su saco encima y salió sin decir ni una palabra y sin voltear hasta la limusina

Mientras caminaba por el obscuro lugar se pregunto … ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿desde cuando era amable o cariñoso?, por los mil infiernos, esto se le estaba saliendo de control, ese estúpido secretario le había movido todo su mundo, pero es que era tan sensual, un sumiso en toda la extensión de la palabra , maldita sea volvió gruñir sumiso ¿desde cuando? y de un golpe abollo el cofre del vaiper al lado de la limusina

 _mocy_


	3. Detrás de las paredes

DETRÁS DE LAS PAREDES

DETRÁS DE LAS PAREDES

1

DETRÁS DE LAS PAREDES

Orez llego el lunes a la oficina una hora antes ya que el viernes por ciertas circunstancias que no

debía recordar acabo encerrado en el ascensor con su jefe y vaya le había hecho llegar al clímax nunca

se hubiera imaginando que dar una mamada sería tan satisfactorio y sonrió como bobo y solo negó

eso no estaba bien

Camino más rápido tenía que revisar los papeles para la junta de accionista a la asistiría su jefe

aunque era extraño que el supiera Rido – sama nunca llegaba a esas horas de la mañana como buen

vampiro odiaba el sol y esta seria a las 8 am en fin eso no le competía , llego a la sala de juntas y

estaban limpiándola les recordó de poner vasos y una jarra con agua y poner la cafetera … salió del

lugar consiguió un café en el oxxo de la esquina y regreso , el café sabia a gloria y más después de casi

no dormir , había estado pensado en Rido Kuran en ese hombre que hacia lo que quería con el

aunque a decir verdad no era su culpa del todo él debía ser firme y negarse si es que no quería pero el

solo hecho de sentirlo cerca , sentir su aliento , sus manos su boca lo hacían perderse

Tomo una respiración profunda y por alguna razón sabia que algo no andaba bien pero sacudió al

cabeza y reinicio sus albores pronto seria la hora de la junta y no había visto llegar a su jefe y eso era

algo extraño Rido Kuran nunca hacía, termino su café y entro a la oficina a dejar los papeles sobre el

escrito de su jefe, el saco que le había prestado el día anterior y revisar que todo estuviera en orden

Entro y curiosamente las cortinas estaban abiertas sabía que Rido como buen vampiro sangre pura

odiaba la luz lo debilitaba, bueno eso decían los libros que su mama le obligo a leer y eso fue bueno

así que se acercaba para correrlas cuando la silla se giro y ahí estaba su amado jefe observándolo con

los ojos carmesí y los colmillos crecidos

Rido había regreso a su oficina la noche anterior no tenía ganas de regresar a su casa o mejor dicho

mansión, estaba hambriento pero tenía quería pensar en qué demonios estaba haciendo, el no era de

jugar más de una vez con la misma persona si era vampiro y un humano siempre los mataba odiaba a

los niveles E

Sabía que Orez había llegado podía sentirlo y cuando sintió su aroma al entrar a la oficina el apetito

se le abrió e instintivamente crecieron sus colmillos, giro su silla y ahí estaba esa deliciosa víctima,

sonrío malignamente al ver como Orez se detenía en seco

\- Buenos días jefe – saludo con una leve inclinación después de detenerse –

\- Vaya siempre tan puntual – expreso levantándose lentamente y empezando a caminar –

estaba hambriento y la sangre de Orez era deliciosa – y eres un buen asistente cierto?-pregunto –

\- Trato de serlo jefe – respondió con honestidad tratando de no salir corriendo el aura obscura

de su jefe le provocaba sensaciones extrañas, era una sensación de miedo excitante – la junta

empezará en 30 minutos desea que le traiga algo, café, un cambio de ropa….. –

pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta lentamente –

\- ¿Ya tomaste café? – pregunto viendo el asentimiento del peli plata – bien – gruño

sensualmente apareciendo detrás del menor – sabes eres un gran asistente y sé que harás lo

que yo te pida cierto

\- Si jefe – respondió Orez – todo lo que esté en mis manos para … - respondía cuando

Rido lo abrazo por la cintura –

\- Sabes no he vuelto a beber sangre desde que me descubriste esa noche – empezó a susurrarle

en oído provocándole escalo fríos –

\- Tengo comprimidos – respondió rápidamente – los acabo de comprar y

\- No me gustan – ronroneo cerca de su garganta mientras pasaba su lengua por el área de la

mordida – además tengo algo mas delicioso a mi alcance , me dejaras morderte cierto –

aseguro el mayor mientras sus colmillos penetraban la delicada piel del cuello del menor

Orez intento por instinto alejarse cuando dio un pequeño grito al sentir los filosos colmillos

atravesarle la piel

\- Rido – sama – gimió y ladeaba el cuello – alguien puede entrar

Rido uso sus poderos y pronto el seguro estaba puesto, con una de sus manos deshizo el nudo de la

corbata y desbrocho los botones uno a uno en vez de arrancarlo y esa sensación provoco en Orez excitación, Rido saco sus colmillos mientras besaba el cuello del menor

\- Sabes, Creo que hay una manera de que seas más sabroso – indico bajando sus manos por el

pecho hasta el estomago y las metió dentro del pantalón del peli plata quien jadeo de

sorpresa y le tomo las manos a Rido – que pasa me tienes miedo …. En serio solo quiero

oírte suspirar mientras acaricio esa parte de tu perfecta anatomía – le susurro mordiéndole el

lóbulo de la oreja – porque tú eres mío Orez solo mío no olvides eso – indico tomo las manos

del peli palta y las puso sobre sus caderas – ahora no quites las manos de ahí ¿entendido? –

pregunto cerca de su garganta y Orez solo asintió –

Rido empezó acariciándolo sobre la tela del pantalón, pronto abrió el cierre y saco la hombría

palpitante y llorosa del menor, tomo el liquido pre-seminal y lo embarro con el pulgar sobre la rosada

cabeza y empezó a frotarla, mientras Orez trataba de no gemir la mordida lo había llevado a un punto

bastante agradable de excitación.

Sentía cada caricia que el daba su jefe y solo cerró los ojos disfrutando aun mas cuando Rido empezó

a masturbarlo

\- Rido – sama, Rido por kami – suspiraba y se mordía el labio inferior – jefe haaaaaaaa jefe

Rido sonrió abiertamente y acelero los movimientos, lo masturbaba haciendo que casi llegara al clímax y se detenía para volver a empezar haciendo que suspirara y se desesperara por poder terminar moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba el castaño

\- Es hora – afirmo Rido clavándole los colmillos nuevamente con rudeza, Orez grito de placer

al llegar a su petite mort en la mano del mayor –

El castaño siguió bebiendo con gula el sabor de la sangre de Orez era delicioso y más cuando llegaba

al clímax cerro los y se dedico a saborear cada gota que extraía, hum AB tipo de sangre extraña y era

solo suya, los gemido y jadeos del menor lo estaban enloqueciendo

\- Jefe, Rido – sama – susurro Orez entre gemidos – es…. Demasiado …. Ya , ya no puedo ,

Rido – pidió una vez mas estaba muy mareado además de satisfecho – –

La voz de Orez llego a los oídos del mayor y saco sus colmillos, limpio la sangre y las heridas se sellaron, saboreo el semen de Orez con gula mientras sentía como el pequeño peli plata quedaba inconsciente en sus brazos y comenzaba a sentirse frio

Lo cargo y acostó en el sillón de la oficina, se arreglo ya era hora de su maldita junta, dio una última

mirada y maldijo por lo bajo que le pasaba si lo mataba todo acabaría y ya no tendría esa obsesión

con el

 _mocy_


	4. Bendita Obsecion

BENDITA OBSECION

 **BENDITA OBSECION**

Orez se estiro cuan largo era y sintió una punzada en su parte baja del cuerpo ,abrió los ojos y trato de ubicarse , donde estaba , era una cama eso era seguro pero no era la suya , las sabanas eran suaves muy suaves como la seda y ese aroma que delicia , ere fuerte, atrayente como a tabaco y peligro , abrió los ojos y se sentó observando, una cama con dosel, era de madera y era enorme se tomó la cabeza y Le dolía el cuello que había pasado , seo emborracho no lo creía él no tomaba , salió con alguien y tomo drogas no tampoco, respiro hondo y su mente empezó a aclararse RIDO

Negó con la cabeza , otra vez su jefe estaba involucrado por kami sama, doblo sus rodillas y las abrazo por lo menos así disminuía el dolor que sentía esto no estaba bien , suspiro por enésima vez , cerro sus ojos y recordó …

FLASH BACK

Se había despertado en la oficina recordando que rido estaba muy hambriento y había bebido demasiado y todo se había puesto negro, le dolía el cuello y estaba hambriento y mareado, se levantó cayendo de sentón en el sillón, respiro hondo y camino un par de pasos pero antes de tomar el pomo y abrir una voz grave se dejó escuchar

Ya te vas – gruño rido levantándose, lo había estado observando desde las sombras –

Si jefe me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde le pagare las horas perdidas con tiempo extra – se disculpó y trato de abrir la puerta –

Sé que me lo pagaras – aseguro abrazándolo por la espalda a lo que Orez se estremeció –

Entiendo pero ahora no es buen momento – susurro tratando de soltarse –

Rido lo sujeto y pronto estaban en una enorme habitación

Es tan bueno como cualquier otro – advirtió y lo giro besándolo con pasión saboreando cada centímetro de su boca –

Por favor Jefe ahora no – susurro tratando de jalar aire y poniendo sus brazos entre ellos no quería que Rido se diera cuenta lo que le provocaba o no ahora por lo menos , no se sentía bien y seguro se desmayaría y tenía orgullo –

Ahora – gruño el mayor besándolo nuevamente mientras le tomaba por al muñecas y se las pasaba a la espalda, seguía besándolo con dureza hasta que los colmillos de Orez le rompieron el labio y broto la sangre -

Orez trago ese delicioso líquido carmesí y jadeo por aire mientras miraba la mirada carmesí de su jefe, trato de soltarse pero rido no se lo permitió y lo aventó a la cama

Me estas provocando cierto , lo haces a propósito – aseguro subiéndose sobre su asistente

No – dijo negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza –

Ho si, si lo haces ….. con esa forma inocente tuya me vuelves loco , me provocas , maldita sea – gruño molesto el castaño –

De verdad que no Rido – sama – balbuceaba el peli plata –

Deja de hablar – estallo rido y quitándole la corbata lo amordazo -

El peli plata forcejeo y trato de empujarlo mientras veía las orbes bicolor cambiar a carmesí, rido se quitó su propia corbata y le ato las manos a la cabecera de la cama, se bajó y regreso segundos después

Sabes eres tan malditamente hermoso y me enloquece tu forma tan inocente de comportarte pero ahora te hare mío hasta que me canse de ti – le advirtió abriéndole la camisa, desabrochándole el pantalón y quitándoselo junto con los interiores y los zapatos – recuerdas lo que use en el ascensor – Orez solo asintió – pues aquí lo tengo y a su gemelo – le mostro un par de pequeños botones que le coloco sobre sus rozados pezones y los oprimió a lo que Orez jadeo por la sorpresa – se siente bien , ¿cierto? – pregunto viendo los ojos llenos de excitación de Orez mientras la hombría de este comenzaba a ponerse dura – vaya ya estas deliciosamente excitado – expreso relamiéndose los labios

Rido bajó a la hombría del peli palta y la saboreo a sus anchas viendo como Orez se resistía y gemía a través de la mordaza tratando de no mover sus caderas, seria vergonzoso terminar tan pronto pero era tan malditamente bueno y luego la vibración en sus pezones no le ayudaba.

El castaño observaba con lujuria las acciones del menor y al ver que se tensaba se detuvo

No eso no, aun no puedes terminar ¿oíste? – le pregunto a lo que Orez asintió – bien tengo otro regalo para ti – aseguro y el mostro un penis ring y se lo puso – no podrás terminar hasta que yo quiera – explico y regreso a saborear su miembro mientras Orez doblaba sus piernas para darse apoyo y mover las caderas y levantarlas – bien ahora me será más fácil entrar – sonrió malignamente el castaño sacando su miembro completamente duro – necesito que lo lubriques – sonrió y se acercó a su rostro y le quito la mordaza

Orez abrió la boca obedientemente y empezó a saborear el enorme miembro ensalivándolo lo mejor que podía hasta que rido se alejó y se posesiono entre su piernas y entro de una sola estocada, Orez grito lleno de doloroso placer, era placenteramente doloroso como entraba y salía el mayor de su cuerpo

Jefe por favor – suplico –

Por favor que – gruño rido acercándose a pecho clavándole los colmillos y saboreando la sangre que salío - rica pero ya sabemos cómo se vuelve aún más deliciosa – le recordó dando un golpe certero dentro del peli palta

Haaaaaaa jefe – gimió levantando sus caderas sintiendo su miembro palpitar – necesito terminar

No …. Odio que me digas jefe ….. aquí soy tu amo entendiste – pregunto golpeando su próstata

Si rido –sama – respondió y sintió como el anillo apretaba aún más su miembro

¿Qué te dije?

Si amo rido por favor ya …. Necesito terminar – forcejeo tratando de soltarse –

No – negó el mayor y lo levanto para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas , le araño la espalda y le abofeteo el trasero a lo que Orez solo gemía y jadea era doloroso pero placentero –

Amo por favor quiero terminar por favor mi señor – suplico abriendo más las piernas

Rido aflojo un poco el anillo y Orez pudo dejar salir un poco de presión pero aún estaba esa deliciosa tortura de no poder llegar a su clímax, jalo con fuerza los brazos liberándose de la cabecera de la cama

Con las muñecas juntas se alejó para poder girarse y abrazar a rido por el cuello jalándolo para besarlo, dios quería sentir su boca, sabía que no debía desobedecer pero estaba en éxtasis total perdido en la lujuria del momento y el deseo, rido sonrió en el beso lo abrazo por la cintura atrayendo a su cuerpo se hinco en la cama y ayudo a Orez a auto penetrarse

Rido , amo – gimió su nombre mientras apretaba la hombría del mayor –

Maldito mocoso – gruño rido sintiendo ahora el la presión en su hombría , lo tomo fuertemente por las caderas para que subiera y bajara a su ritmo – si sigue así ….- mascullo enloquecido, como pudo aflojo el anillo y se acercó al cuello del menor mordiéndolo con saña a lo que Orez respondió con un grito de satisfacción al llegar a su liberación , con la respiración agitada lamio el cuello del castaño y enterró con delicadeza calculada y deliberada lentitud sus colmillos logrando que rido liberara su caliente esencia dentro de él

Orez bebió con lentitud cada gota saboreándola y enloqueciendo al mayor, él lo sabía porque pudo sentir como se volvía a hinchar el miembro del castaño dentro de el

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Orez solo negó se levantó, busco su ropa y se cercioro que rido no estuviera a la vista, después de terminar Rido cumplió su amenaza y lo tomo hasta que se cansó, hasta que quedaron agotados y sudoroso

Se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de su jefe pero ahora estaba solo y no sabía si era una bendición el estar solo aunque si estaba decepcionado, vio sus muñecas y no había marcas se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo y nada, su piel estaba totalmente libre de arañazos o moretones solo sentía la molestia en sus caderas.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió sin mirar atrás esto se estaba saliendo de control debía ponerle un hasta aquí pero como lo haría si cada vez que Rido lo tocaba se perdía y lo obedecía ciegamente, su voz era hipnótica a sus sentidos , que haría ….. solo dejarse llevar y gozar hasta que el castaño se cansara de él

 _mocy_


	5. Moshi, moshi

MOSHI, MOSHI

MOSHI, MOSHI

Orez estaba en su casa muy relajado ya era fin de semana pero eso no era lo mejor, lo mejor es que su jefe había salido de viaje y no se había parado por la empresa para nada, había terminado su trabajo en tiempo y no estaba a la expectativa de que se le apareciera y… perdiera el control – pensó con un largo suspiro –

Estos días le habían servido para pensar con claridad, lo que hacía no estaba bien y se había propuesto terminar con esa situación, la situación era endemoniadamente gratificante se sentía tan como decirlo satisfecho sexualmente como nunca antes pero rido era su jefe y el dueño de la empresa además empezaban a haber rumores que le podrían causar problemas a su jefe

Desechando esos pensamientos se hizo un café, debía admitirlo era adicto a esa bebida y como sabría combinada con la sangre de rido Kuran, mejor no pensaba en eso, seria afrodisiaco para él, debía calmarse para todo pensaba en el alto castaño y ya debía terminar con eso de una buena vez, suspiro y se fue a su recámara, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena noche de lectura y tenía un libro que le estaba quemando las manos por leer.

Se acomodó y comenzó su lectura cuando se dio cuenta ya era media noche, era hora de descansar un rato por lo menos cerrar los ojos ya que desde que su lado vampiro despertó dormir por la noche era casi imposible en fin se estiro plácidamente cuando su celular sonó, tomo el manos libres mientras se tomaba un sorbo de café y contesto

Moshi, moshi kiryuu Orez habla – contesto antes de escupir el café que tenía en la boca , hablando del diablo -

Buenos días Orez – saludo el mayor con esa voz ronca y sensual que enloquecía los sentidos del peli plata-

Buenos días jefe . . . puedo ayudarlo en algo – respondió después de recuperarse de la impresión –

Desde luego que puedes . . . escucha con atención y no cuelgues el teléfono – ordeno –

Orez espero unos segundos tal vez requería que fuera a la oficina por algún papel importante o. . .

Quiero que te masturbes para mí en voz alta – ordeno en un gruñido –

¿Perdón?

Lo que oíste . . . no me digas que no sabes ¿cómo hacerlo?, bueno te recordare como te lo hago pongo mi mano en tu miembro sobre el pantalón y acaricio lentamente hasta que empieza a palpitar , me deshago del pantalón y los interiores comenzando con movimientos de sube y baja , lentos muy lentos hasta que empiezas a gotear

Je jefe. . – gimió sintiendo su miembro palpitar dentro del pantalón –

Mereces ser castigado recuerdas quien soy - pregunto con voz ronca –

Lo siento amo – jadeo ante el recuerdo de no poder terminar –

Aun así te castigare , creo que te azotare o utilizare un vibrador y no te dejare terminar hasta que a mí se me antoje . . .

El peli plata se excito de sobre manera ante la perspectiva de ser azotado o de un vibrador… que le pasaba se estaba volviendo un pervertido y gimió en voz alta

Te gusta la idea cierto lo tomare en cuenta mientras te pongo en cuatro para seguir masturbándote rápidamente y luego lento muy lento te azotare tu bonito trasero hasta que quedo rojo con mi mano impresa para recordarte que soy tu amo que me perteneces

Amo – jadeo el joven asistente empezando a tocarse el solo con movimientos lentos en su hombría – mmmm

Así mi pequeño pet plateado – acelera el movimiento – indico oyendo su respiración acelerarse – detente. ordeno mientras oía un gemido de frustración – te gustaron los gemelos verdad pues te los regalare como decoración para ese cuerpecito tuyo tan pervertido, los pondré a la máxima potencia de vibración hasta que enloquezcas y pidas que los apague – advirtió -

La mente del joven asistente estaba a mil por hora, su imaginación estaba volando demasiado alto y esta tan excitado quería terminar de verdad quería eso, se dijo así mismo, sentado en la cama con las piernas dobladas y abiertas, mientras se masturbaba y pensaba en el alto castaño, su voz era tan sugerente además sabia de primera mano que cumpliría su palabra, dios quería seguir con sus movimientos pero rido no se lo había ordenado

Tenía los labios resecos y se los estaba humedeciendo, recordando la boca de su jefe mordiéndole el labio inferior y gimió

Rido amo – jadeo fuertemente – ya no puedo más – expreso con las pupilas dilatadas por la pasión

Has sido bueno pequeño pet termina – ordeno –

Orez acelero sus movimientos y termino en su mano gritando el nombre de su jefe y respirando con dificultad, segundos después rido se despidió y el pequeño peli plata se quedó exhausto sobre su cama, semi desnudo en una posición poco decorosa, pero esta tan cansado que solo quería dormir y eso haría mas tarde pensaría en lo que paso

Rido se había tele transportado a la casa de Orez y le había llamado, quería ver su reacción ante una situación de sexo telefónico y por lucifer era un pet nato , era su mascota definitivamente se veía tan lindo con la cara sudorosa y sonrojado , jadeando y gimiendo con sus movimientos cosa que lo puso totalmente caliente y acabo masturbándose el mismo y terminando después de su asistente

Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no delatar su presencia ante Orez, se veía tan sensual que de solo recordarlo se ponía duro nuevamente.

Había estado toda la semana meditando sobre este asunto, era un sumiso nato y era suyo lo había marcado así que porque no seguir jugando con él hasta cansarse, podría empezar a usar cosas nuevas en ese lindo cuerpecito suyo

 _mocy_


End file.
